Healing Crystal
by BlottedQuill
Summary: Where there is unrest, there is rebellion. Even if one is crushed, another will rise. Instead of escaping the Trial, Steven is rescued by the Star Forces. A group of rebellious gems headed by Charoite and her inner circle. For Charoite and her people Steven's existence means risk and danger. But for Amber, a young elite gem, Steven's existence is the first step towards freedom.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a OC centric, canon divergence starting at the end of season 4. However, season 5 episode 1 doesn't effect it at all, so technically you could say it's a divergence from there._

 _Secondly, I have several characters who share gemstones with canon characters (with three periodots who all play major roles, although one of thsoe will be teh canon, Peri). As such I have a way for writing out the characters names. Lower case is generalized or non-specific, for example "a group of amethyst walked past, chortling and punching each other on the arm" or "the peridot nodded and quickly exited, leaving Peridot alone."_

 _I also will be using nicknames to simplify things, not because I think you guys are not intelligent but when you have three peridots who are all in the same area having a conversation with other gems even I will get confused, and I'm the author of this fic. So for simplification Cannon Peridot is Peri, the nickname that Steven and Amethyst gave her, while my other two peridots will be Dotti and Peridot respectively. If this situation occurs somewhere else, I will either use gem placement, distinct colour pallets, identifying features or occasionally their Cut Number (for instance Peri is Cut 5XG)_ _There are also terms that I use in this chapter and future chapters that will need a bit of definition, so there will be a small glossary at the beginning of each chapter for new terms (if not defined in that chapter) just so you all know what they mean. For example in this chapter:_

 _ Rotation – a single turn of the planet that the gem is on at that time, on earth this would be a day_

 _ Cycle – a rotation of the planet from one point back to that original spot, in other words, a year_

 _ Feathered – a term used in making of gemstones for a flaw that is inside the gem but encompassed by the gemstone. Used as 'are you insane?' a term to suggest a mental deficiency_

 _Steven will be arriving next chapter, this first one is just so you can get an idea of my version of homeworld's society and major original characters that will play key roles in this story._

* * *

Chapter 1

Amber

I stride through the halls of Homeworld, my long skirts sweeping across the glimmering floor. I keep myself carefully expressionless; just like a pearl, I think glancing at a small pack of the gems as they pass. Worse than a pearl, I correct myself with a frown, I'm small, fragile and without a purpose. At least pearls have a purpose in their lives in serving other gems.

I am distracted by a slight cough from an agate that brings me out of my thoughts. I glance up before quickly dropping into a curtsy which I had been taught to when I was indoctrinated into the courtly gems. Technically I am a part of that group, but that still doesn't change the fact that I am missing something that every gem needs to have. A purpose; a gem without a purpose is a red star, slowly drawing towards the end, it is just a matter of time before they sputter out of existence.

"You're late," one agate snaps, bringing me back to reality, "White Diamond is waiting for you," I nod and step forward, walking through the now open doors. The room I enter is large, seeming to stretch forever until ending at a dais where White Diamond herself sits, watching me quietly.

"Amber," she calls, I stop and once again drop into a curtsy.

"My Diamond," I say as I rise. She nods in acknowledgment, and I take that as a signal to continue moving towards her. As I approach, I finally can see White Pearl, her angular hair design and pale saturation making her look more like a hologram than a real pearl.

I stop several feet away from White Diamond and wait for her to speak.

"Amber, how have you been? Have you been keeping yourself occupied?" I nearly twitch but instead look down and reply softly, mirroring the behavior of White Pearl.

"I have been reading poetry and philosophy from the moonstones," I say, carefully keeping my eyes away from her.

"Any moonstone in particular?" White Diamond asks softly. I keep myself perfectly still despite the desires to shift or fidget. If I appear guilty, then she will want to know why I feel that way.

"Facet 3A0G, Cut 3EY. She has quite a few fascinating, if not convoluted outlooks on nature," I reply quickly, thoughts spinning. I notice out of the corner of my eye White Pearl glance at me. There seems to be suspicion in those eyes, but in a moment it is gone, replaced by the placid emotionless expression that pearls are known for.

"I see, very well, at least you are keeping yourself occupied," White Diamond says cooly, turning back to her screens, allowing me to relax momentarily.

"I thought I should let you know. General Charoite will be returning later this rotation, after I hear her debrief she will be free for the remainder of the day," White Diamond says, her back still turned to me.

"Yes My Diamond," I reply and take my leave. I turn and quickly walk back the way I came, my thoughts in turmoil. I was excited to learn that Charoite was coming back, out of all the gems I knew I was closest to her, but part of me hates that it was White Diamond who had told me that she would be returning.

I gather my skirts into my hands and excitement takes over as I begin to sprint down the hall towards the lower levels of Homeworld.

It was a while later that I began to slow down, I hadn't needed to think about it, I knew the route from the nobilities quarters to the technicians quarters by heart. As I slowed down, I looked around. Dozens of peridots surged by me, occasionally sending an odd look in my direction. I ignored them, peridots were as common as rubies, but the particular one I was looking for was a rather uncommon form of peridot.

I found her in her private quarters, a large device filled with wires taking up the majority of her focus. The rest of it went to a datapad that she was coldly dictating to.

"Dottie! Charoite is coming back!" I cry, skittering into the room. Dottie jumps at the sheer volume of my voice, accidentally pressing a button that causes the purple gem on the counter to start jerking and twitching. Dottie cusses and presses a button, stopping the gem from it's sickening movements.

"Amber! You know better than to harass me when I'm working!"

"I'm not harassing you, and Charoite is coming back this rotation!" I cry. Dotti turns away from the contraption and gem and focuses on me. Unlike most peridot's she is tall, taller than I am. Her triangular gem is planted on the inside of her arm and under her wrist. She doesn't wear a visor often, but otherwise, her outfit matches that of most peridots with only a long pale green lab coat to indicate her status.

"Of course, my calculations were correct as usual. I suppose this means that you will be in my company until she arrives?" Dottie asked. I nodded, causing the gem to sigh.

"Fine, but if you are staying at least find a way to preoccupy yourself," she intones, turning back to focus on her work. I nod and carefully eye the tool shelf. I know the names for all of them, with how often I come to Dottie's it would be more surprising if I didn't. I smile, leaning back and watching as she tinkers. After a moment I get up the courage to speak again.

"So what are you doing with that gem? Is she... glitched?" I question, faltering near the end. Glitches, no one really likes talking about them, despite the fact that they are so prevalent in our society now.

"I am testing the limits that a gem can maintain cognition while being poofed, verses imbedded, shattered, and dusted," she replies simply, pressing a few more buttons on her datapad. I wince, suddenly feeling sick.

"All with that gem?" I ask, glancing at the gem. I don't want to think about what type of gem it is, let alone what she would have been like conscious.

"Precisely, and a few others of similar condition," Dottie responds without a moment's hesitation. She's confident in what she is doing, she always is. It's something that I envy her for, she never doubts what she does, she never questions what she believes is true. There was silence as she worked. I watched quietly, occasionally handing her tools that she requested. After a few long moments, Dottie sighed and turned.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" She asked, crossing her arms and tucking the one with the gem closest to her body.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Dottie?" I half teased. Internally I was shocked, Dottie never noticed how others were feeling. It usually took someone outright saying something to correct the overzealous gem. Sometimes Charoite had to physically restrain her to get her to listen.

"Onyx spoke to me recently on the topic of my... insensitivity. Apparently I have been making you, and other gems feel unsafe without Charoite around. With your particular delicate make you are the most susceptible to emotional fluctuations, and therefor are the one I must be most sensitive around," Never mind, Dottie hadn't changed. I narrowed my lips, frustration, and anger beginning to flood through me. I quelled the emotion, reminding myself that Dottie was just being clueless as usual. I should be grateful that she even thought about what Onyx had said in regards to me, even if she had taken it a bit far.

"After all, Ambers are incredibly delicate, Amber H will poof for no reason, and Onyx told me that it is from emotional-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream, lunging myself across the room at Dottie. Dottie ducks, eyes wide. I slam into her. Dottie gasps, falling to the floor. I land on top of her, and my fist connects with her jaw.

"Are you feathered!" She yelps, sitting up and forcing me off her. I snarl, hand reaching towards my gem-

The door opens.

"Dottie I'm- By the authority what is going on?" Charoite groans from where she stands. I don't reply, instead lunging towards the peridot in question once again. A large purple hand catches me in midair and pulls me back towards her.

"Dottie what on earth did you do?" Charoite asks, gently setting me down on the ground. Dottie, who had been reaching for her own gem before straightens and pats herself down.

"Apparently I made a small error in judgment that offended her," Dottie explains, carefully checking her gem over even though I didn't even strike close to her gem.

"Offended! Offended me! You-"

"Slow down and explain what happened," Charoite reminds me. Her hand completely hides my shoulder. I take a deep breath and focus on her. Charoite is tall, just like any quartz soldier, slightly larger than a jasper although built with the same thickness. Similar to jaspers she is two toned instead of one solid colour, darker purple tones running across her body. She wears a white soldier's garb with a cloak and a loincloth instead of pants. This leaves her gem, placed on her upper thigh, exposed and ready to withdraw her weapon.

"She said I was delicate, and she brought up my sisters," I hiss. I might not lunge at her again, but I am nowhere near calm. There is a moment of silence.

"I was gone for one rotation," Charoite mutters, her other hand running over her head, stopping just in front of her ponytail. She sighs and turns back to Dottie who is watching us carefully.

"Apologize, I don't want to hear about something like this happening again. Understood? There are enough issues for me to deal with. I don't need two of my best and brightest fighting each other because of a few badly chosen words," I look away, glaring at the wall, my eyes scouring the trinkets and mechanisms placed there with impeccable organization.

"Charoite! I don't see why I have to-" Dottie begins. I frown and look at Charoite, but her face is a perfect neutral, while Dottie seems taken aback.

"I am sorry that I offended you, but-" this time I notice Charoite move her hand as Dottie stops. I glare at the green gem and huff.

"Fine," I mutter, crossing my arms and stepping away from Charoite. Her hand catches my shoulder once again.

"Don't I get a proper hello?" I pause and turn to look at her. There's a playful lilt in her expression that makes me soften. I step back towards her, leaning into her large embrace, one small hand coming to rest right above her gem. I feel her arms wrap around me, and for a moment I lose all other senses, just taking in Charoite's touch.

"I missed you," she hums. I flick my eyes open and smile.

"I missed you too," I agree. Dottie coughs in the background, changing my smile to a scowl.

"I hate to interject but how was your mission?" Dottie asks. Charoite frowns, before reluctantly stepping away from me.

"Simple, I kicked a few slacking gems into gear, talked to a few of the higher ups. It was boring, and there wasn't a chance to make recruits," Charoite said, leaning backward against one of Dottie's tables.

"I see, well at least the rest of the Star Forces will be glad to have you back," Dottie says, eyeing me warily as she turns back to her original task.

"If they're doing anywhere near as well as you there won't be anything left," Charoite said dryly. I snort into my hand, causing Dottie to turn back to us only to roll her eyes.

"I think we should head down below, Dottie we'll see you shortly. Follow me, Amber," Charoite says, placing her large hand on my back and guiding me out of the building.

Stepping outside I take a breath of relief, trying to remember when was that last time I had a fight like that. It's been a long time, possibly a few decades. As we walk the peridots make way for us, some watching Charoite with wary apprehension. We don't touch while out in the open, even with Charoite and I encouraged to spend time together a warrior and socialite making contact is questionable. Our intimacy in touch would lead to even more problems.

"How have you been?" Charoite asks, drawing my attention to her.

"Good, I've been spending most of my time with Onyx or Dottie; honestly I this was the first time we've fought since you've been away. Oh, and reading. Moonstones work," I explain, carefully watching Charoite's expression. It doesn't change, remaining stoic, the perfect example of a soldier.

"I see, Moonstone EY correct? She was a good poet," Charoite says softly. There's just the barest hint of wistfulness in her voice. I smile faintly, wondering how Charoite could think that I wouldn't be interested in Moonstone when she was the gem who had such an influence on Charoite's life.

"She is," I agree softly. I can't wait to leave the public, the gems around us have become more common, rubies and bismuths, the lower crust of gem society. It's here that Charoite ducks down a corner, briefly focusing. All her clothes change to a dark purple, the cloak growing to be able to hide her entire body. Instantly I slip under it, all but vanishing from sight as she wraps the light-based cloth around both of us.

I smile to myself. We're heading Below.

We're about to return home.

* * *

The Below, as it is called is one of the abandoned storehouses in the poorer quarters of Homeworld. Underground, and through a maze of tunnels far too small for a diamond to pass through was where we made our home, our sanctuary, and the base for the Star Forces. The storehouse was long ago abandoned due to a lack of resources leaving it permanently empty. Charoite had picked it out, noticing that this particular storehouse was one of the larger ones leaving room for a few thousand gems to move freely within at any one time. It was tall enough that nearly any fusion would still be able to stand, provided that no more than two large gems or three small gems fused. Not that she had to worry about that too much, fusion was still a rather uncommon occurrence. Not many gems felt secure enough to try it.

I slip through one of the doors behind Charoite as her cloak vanishes. She pauses in the doorway, looking around the place that she worked so hard to create. Before us are the Star Forces, about a thousand gems live there with another three thousand who still live within Homeworld's society.

"Charoite!" A high voice shrills, a small pale blue blur zipping towards us. The tiny blue gem stops right in front of us, her wings gently flapping to keep her aloft.

"Jitters, it's good to see you again, how have the Star Forces been in my absence?" Charoite asks, taking in the gem before us. Jitters pulls a datapad out from under one arm, stylus clicking across it.

"Fine. A heliodor joined recently. Otherwise there's been nothing of note," she explained. The teardrop shaped gem on her forehead glitters. Jitters is an aquamarine, a normally high-ranking elite gem who work as administrators and managers. Jitters isn't a high ranking gem. She's one of the Star Forces who live in The Below and for a very simple reason.

She's a glitch.

Almost as if my thoughts cue it, her wings fill with static, briefly vanishing. When they reappear they correct to the way her wings always have been, disjoined light protrusions that look more like computer code than the water they are supposed to reflect.

"A new recruit? I should go and meet them," Charoite says thoughtfully, glancing around the huge area. She suddenly pauses and turns back to me.

"I promise, after this we'll spend some time together," she tells me. I shake my head, a tense smile playing on my lips.

"It's no problem, you've got to do your job," I say, trying to hide the hint of bitterness that fills my voice at those words. Charoite notices, I can tell, but she doesn't say anything. She nods and walks away, Jitters fluttering beside her. I take a breath and decide to use this time to walk among the Star Forces.

I start along the edges, watching the smiths, tinkers, and engineers. Unlike what was seen on Homeworld there were multiple colours and sizes of gems all working on projects that normally wouldn't even be close to their original purposes. Not to say that was always the case, the majority of gems generally stayed close to their designation, only a few straying drastically. I don't stay in this area long. It holds little interest for me. When I had first been introduced to the Star Forces, I had tried to see if I could fit in with that group. I had quickly shown to have little ability in crafting, remembering my monumental failures in that area is slightly embarrassing. Chuckling to myself, I continue into the next quarter.

The gems here are warriors. There are large sections where gems battle, using their weapons or natural abilities. This is more to my taste and already I begin to pick out noticeable faces. There is the only Lapis in the Star Forces, her gem placed delicately above her ankle, standing boldly across from a large agate. To her left, a ruby with her gem placed on her shoulder bounces up and down as she encourages her friend. There are several dozen amethysts, carnelian, jasper, and plenty of other warrior type gems who are thriving here.

"Amber! Are you fighting today?" A jasper shouts from across a ring. I pause, considering it, but eventually shake my head.

"No, sorry, Charoite is back, I'm just waiting for her to be finished introducing new recruits and then I'm leaving," I call back. The jasper shrugs and drags an emerald into the ring. I chuckle to myself and continue on.

The next section is filled with artists, gems dance together or separately, practicing routines that only the Star Forces may ever see. Others sing in a large choir of jumbled sounds, somehow managing to mesh together into a symphony. The desire to join them is so strong I take a few steps in their direction before reminding myself how that would go over and carefully turn away.

Beyond that area the Star Forces stop being segregated, instead turning into a wild mass of gems as they chatter, share news, or just enjoy each other's company. I notice in one corner Charoite talking to a yellow coloured gem. That must be the heliodor Jitters mentioned, I think, watching them from across the room. A tall multi-coloured gem walks by, towering over most other gems. Electrum, the only one of her kind in existence is the size of a fusion and just as powerful as one. I grin as she passes, heading towards the warrior quarters. Honestly I should have been more surprised when I hadn't seen her there in the first place, she rarely leaves.

I sigh and turn, heading towards the wall where I know I'll be able to relax when a pale purple gem catches my eye. She's looking around, trying to pinpoint someone in the crowd of gems, but seems unable to. I recognize her immediately, Lavender Pearl. Lavender 'belongs' to Charoite in records but unlike many pearls she's treated more as a secretary than a slave. Although her over exuberance and passion for her job tended to leave most gems fumbling on how to treat her.

I was curious as to why she was here, she rarely came to the Star Forces, but she was here, which means that she was looking for either Charoite or Jitters.

I wonder if anyone's even told her that Charoite is back yet.

I quickly raise my hand and call out her name, drawing her attention to me. Instantly relief fills her expression as she hurries to where I'm standing.

"Have you seen Charoite?" she demands the moment she's close enough that I can hear her.

"She's over there, what's going-" I don't have time to finish because Lavender Pearl has taken off and is shoving her way through the crowd. I watch as she gets to Charoite who freezes but bends down upon request so that Lavender Pearl can whisper to her. Almost instantly she shoots up, snaps something to Jitters and the heliodor and turns, striding away with Lavender leading the way. I glance around and hurry over to them.

"What's going on?" I ask, trying to keep up with Charoite's large strides. Charoite glances down at me, her face cold.

"It's nothing to worry about," She says, nearly at the exit. I slip in front of her, hands out to make myself larger. Forcing her to stop.

"Tell me what's going on," I demand. Charoite barely pauses, pushing me aside bruskly, only taking a second to reply.

"They've captured Rose Quartz," she says, vanishing out of The Below. I stare after her, shocked. The Diamonds have captured Rose Quartz, the Rose Quartz? I wonder, feeling strangely hollow. I recognize why Charoite is so stressed now. If the Diamonds have captured Rose Quartz it begs the question of how many other Crystal Gems have survived, of course, the Diamond's won't be too worried about that. With the Cluster incubating in earth any Crystal Gems on that planet will soon be destroyed. But that doesn't mean that her capture isn't without danger. If Rose Quartz is captured and then publicly shattered it might be enough to scare away any gems who may join us in the future for centuries to come. It may cause some of our own members to turn or flee for fear of being caught and suffering the same fate.

Everything we have worked to build may be destroyed in less than one cycle.

That's the sort of power that Rose Quartz holds.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So first off, the new episode the Trail has been leaked, and I've seen it now, however by the time this chapter was written I hadn't. So when facts that I had already written turned out accurate, I totally flipped!_

 _Steven doesn't know Dottie's nickname he calls her by the cut number. Just to clarify._

 _Anyway, here's the real chapter 2, so sorry for the late chapter but on the plus side it's LONG. So tell me what you think because I'm super excited to hear what you think._

 _Blotted Quill_

* * *

Chapter 2: Rose Quartz

"Lars!" I shout, trying to turn in Topaz's firm grip. My shout is cut off by the door we pass through slamming down and turning into a wall. I stare at it for a while before falling limp, I wasn't going to be able to get through that.

When I start to look around, I discover that Topaz is rushing through a long hallway that is lit with large pink windows. I can't see through them, but there are large charts on most of them. A blue coloured gem steps out of one and watches us curiously before shrugging and continuing on her way.

Topaz stops in front of one of the blank windows, stepping forward and through a door that suddenly appears. She puts me down roughly and gives me a small shove. I turn back towards her, but she has already stepped through the door. Before I can even open my mouth the door vanishes, becoming solid with the wall.

I take a deep breath, turning away with my eyes closed, gathering all my courage.

"Whatever Homeworld has in store for me," I say, looking down at the pale pink floor and taking a large breath.

"I'm ready!" I look up, hands clenching into fists.

In front of me the white cell is empty. I'm alone in here. I look around, slowly moving along the edges of the cell.

"Hello?" I ask, pressing against the walls, looking for anything that might give way.

There's no response.

Time seems to move so slowly. I groan.

"Come on! I know the punishment's going to be worse than this," I call, walking back and forth. I hate this, this waiting. It's torturous, not knowing what's going on. The time allows my thoughts to move to my family and that's not something I want. If I think about them, I might change my mind on what I'm going to do.

Eventually, I lean against the pink wall, trying not to think.

The door opens behind me.

"This is ridiculous, four thousand years of loyal service to the court and this is what I get? I'm the unluckiest Zircon in the galaxy-" she cuts off with a gasp and looks at me. I stare at her. She's blue, with her square gem acting like a clip for her short fluffy tie. She looks back towards the window and then to me.

"Wait, are you... Rose Quartz?" She asks me. I shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah,"

"Really?" She asks me. I can tell she doesn't believe me. I don't blame her, but I have to make her believe I am.

"It's a long story," I say, trying to give myself time to come up with a lie she would believe.

"Then I don't have time for it," she snaps, turning back towards the holograms that surround her. She begins muttering to herself about how impossible this is going to be. My attention is brought back to her when she mentions the rumors about Pink Diamond's shattering.

"Rumours?" I asked, but she ignored me.

"How am I supposed to do this?" She asks herself. We both jump as the door opens once again. Her eyes widen, and she turns to me.

"Answer honestly but don't say you're guilty," she snaps, catching me by the wrist and dragging me out of the cell.

We exit the long hallway and come into the largest room I have ever seen. It's completely dark other than a huge dimly glowing triangle in the center. I can't see how far it expands because of the darkness, but it feels almost like I've stepped outside. Zircon continued walking at a brisk pace, and I follow onto the gray triangle.

"Stand there," she tells me, gesturing to a much smaller triangular indent in the ground. I do as she says and a screen of translucent light shoots up around me. I freeze in shock then nervously touch it. It's solid, not like the forcefields on Peridot's arm ship which hurt gems and left me feeling numb and tingly. I look around and realize that at the same moment the shield went up the platform had become lit. The triangle we were standing on was glowing a light grey and on three sides coloured triangles had appeared. Yellow and blue to my left and right and a blinding white to my front.

Just as I am becoming used to the appearance of this place and it's sheer size the indent, I am standing in begins moving upwards, changing from a triangular indent into a triangular pillar.

When the pillar I'm standing on stops moving I look over towards Zircon who has a pillar of her own, although her pillar has stairs.

I sit down with a sigh, waiting for the moment the Diamond's come. To my left I can hear Zircon bustling about, occasionally walking up and down the stairs for her pillar. I don't bother moving, there isn't any point.

When I had left my friends and the crystal gems behind I had been confident that I would protect them, no matter what, even if it meant that I was shattered. Now though, I'm not so sure. I want to go home. I want to train with Pearl and listen to her lessons. I want to eat food and fool around with Amethyst. I want to talk fusion and watch TV with Garnet. I want to play music with my dad. I want to fight and read books with Connie. I want to fuse with more of my friends and family. I want to get to now Peridot better. I want to see Lapis smile again.

I want the chance to tell them all that I love them.

I watch as a small group of gems, no more than two dozen, coming to sit in balconies on the walls. With the brilliant light in my eyes, it's hard to make out much about them.

That's when the diamond's show up. Suddenly appearing in a flash of light along with their pearls. Blue and Yellow diamond step forward, observing me, and for the first time, I feel completely helpless. Despite this, I stand, pulling myself up to my full height.

"Hello Rose," Blue Diamond says as she walks towards me. Despite how level her voice is I can hear the anger behind it. She hates me. I don't say anything, I don't move. Part of me is scared that they'll realize I'm not my mom. Another part hopes they will.

Yellow Diamond says nothing, simply glaring at me from where she stands.

"No need to talk to her Blue, she'll have plenty of time to talk later," Yellow Diamond says, placing one hand on her sister's shoulder. I stare up at them, wide-eyed. Blue Diamond leans forward, and I flinch.

"I want to know what she thinks we're going to do to her," Blue Diamond says softly, "and then I want to do whatever's worse," there's no response to that.

Realizing that I am not going to respond the two diamonds walk in opposite directions. I watch them as they sit down in giant chairs on either side of me, illuminated by white light. I look between the two of them, confused. Why are they sitting so far apart?

My silent question is answered by another brilliant burst of light. As it fades away another diamond is revealed.

She's tall, taller than either of the other diamond's by an entire head and her white hair is pulled upwards and spiked. She is pale white, with her jewel placed in the center of her forehead just like Pearl. At her feet a pearl just as pale as she is, with a perfectly circular gem stands erect, her eyes meeting mine for only a moment before she turns away and looks up at her diamond.

White Diamond turns, ignoring me and takes a seat directly in front of me, the pavilion lighting up as she takes her place.

"Zircon you may begin the trial," She says coldly. I turn to my left where Zircon is standing on her pedestal, looking terrified. Despite that, she straightens, and a long holographic list list appears in front of her.

"Rose Quartz, you stand here today accused of committing crimes that no other gem in the history of the gem society has ever been accused of!" Zircon begins, not looking at me at all, her eyes glued to the holograms in front of her.

"You stand accused of disturbing the peace; distorting property; disobeying a superior; initiating meetings with gems outside your caste without the permission of a superior; encouraging mix-gem fusion; participating in mix-gem fusion; encouraging treason; participating in treasonous events; plotting the shattering of a Diamond and finally-" Zircon's voice turned into a squeak as she read the last line.

"The shattering of Pink Diamond!"

I had been expecting the last one, but the amount of things my mother had done that were considered crimes in Homeworld was shocking. Zircon, however, seems hysterical with the final accusation.

"She- she... My Diamond's you can't be- I..." Zircon gasps, looking between the three Diamonds.

"Enough, Zircon," White Diamond says, "I want to hear what Rose has to say for herself on these charges,"

I froze, what was I supposed to say? I didn't want to die, I didn't want whatever the Diamond's thought was worse than death. I was scared. Before I was standing here I might have screamed that I was guilty, but now...

"Well, Rose Quartz. What do you have to say for yourself?" White asked.

"I... I don't know," I admitted. There were murmurs and gasps from the small group of gems which I had noticed earlier. Out of the corner of my eye, Yellow Diamond nearly stood but only managed to stop herself.

There's a moment of silence, White Diamond turns her head and bends down, beginning to speak quietly with her pearl. After a moment she beckons a gem towards her from the crowd. The gem steps forwards, she's so dark that she blends in well with the shadows but as she approaches White Diamond the light from the diamond's chair illuminates her. She's a dark purple, wearing a white outfit to match that of her diamond. White Diamond leans down and begins quietly talking with the purple gem. I can't hear a word from the purple gem, but White Diamond's face is a soft murmur.

"Are you suggesting that I've made a mistake?" White Diamond asks sharply. She falls silent at soft words from the purple gem that I can't make out.

"Yes I see, I suppose an aquamarine could be tricked,"

Eventually, she turns and helps the purple gem to the ground. Suddenly my pillar begins to sink until I'm standing across from the purple gem. She's tall, taller than Jasper with similar streaks running across her features, although they are lighter purple rather than darker. Her gem is on her hip, exposed by her skirt which has slits that nearly reach her waist.

"Do you remember me, Rose?" She asks. I can't move. This gem knew my mom.

"Uh... yes?" It comes out more like a question and I can tell the gem in front of me knows it.

"My name is Charoite, I trained the Rose Quartz in question, and the other original five hundred other rose quartzes who were created for Pink Diamond's court. I know Rose, and even with a few thousand years to change Rose you never act like you. Tell me if I am wrong, but you're an organic... one with Rose's gem, yes, but you're not her," Charoite says.

"H-How can you tell?" I stutter, completely forgetting my lie for a moment. No gem has ever been able to tell that I'm not actually a full gem before.

"It's true? Zircon gasps from my left. I hadn't even noticed that she was there, close enough to hear what was being said, "you're not Rose Quartz! Why didn't you say that you were?"

"Because I had to protect my friends!" I shout, realizing that the cat is out of the bag. There's silence before slowly White Diamond speaks again.

"What I want to know is how and where is Rose Quartz," she says. Charoite looks at me quietly.

"I am curious of that as well," I look between everyone there, the Diamond's look anywhere from confused to furious, Charoite is watching me with mild interest and Zircon looks relieved. I bite my lip then decide, to tell the truth.

"Rose Quartz is my mom," I explain. Blank looks from nearly all the gems. Charoite seems thoughtful and White Diamond's eyes narrow.

"You're what?" Zircon asks, her holograms flickering into existence again as she begins to look up the word.

"Mom, a shortened form of mother, referring to the organic that carries the incubating form of their species, created from a join effort involving herself and a male partner," Charoite replies simply and than explains further, turning to the Diamonds who have all come closer so as to make out what is being said.

"Simply put Rose may have embedded herself in an organic's body, but it may be more complected than that," she points out. There's a moment of silence.

"I see, Agate Facet 6T7B Cut 3JF escort this... organic, to Peridot Facet 22D8K Cut 1SY. I don't care what happens to this... thing. I want Rose Quartz in this courtroom, and I don't care how long it takes," White Dimond hisses. A reddish-brown gem appears out of the group of gems that has been hidden in darkness. She looks similar to Holly-Blue Agate in appearance but with a different colour and her gem placed on her collarbone.

The see-through walls around me collapse as the gem wraps one arm around me, easily picking me up and leaving the court room.

I barely see anything as almost instantly we are on a warp-pad. When we land, I had no idea where we are anymore.

We're facing a large white hallway with multiple doors running the entire length but what really catches my attention is all the peridots. There are dozens, maybe hundreds of them, rushing back and forth, tapping away on holo screens or followed by robonoids. They all have identical limb enhancers to the one's that Peri had.

The agate begins walking again, heading towards one of the larger areas without a door. As we approached the wall opens, exposing a door and an irate looking peridot.

This peridot is distinctive. She is tall, taller than the agate that held me, with long, lanky limbs and an intimidating presence. She holds herself as if she is incredibly important and I am nothing more than a stray animal who happened to cross her path. She wore a long lab coat, and with a jolt, I realized that I can't find her gem. Something about that makes me uncomfortable, so I scan her entire body, trying to figure out where it could be.

It could be on her back, I tried to console myself when my search turns up nothing, but I couldn't seem to settle. It was like seeing a human without a head, there was something missing, and I couldn't figure out where the missing item was. After all, a gem has to have a gem, it's just a matter of where.

"I see," she says, picking me up straight from the agate's arm, "you can leave now," she tells the agate, resting me on her almost non-existent hip like a kid. I froze but feel myself relax as I finally see sight gem, placed on the underside of her arm just under her wrist.

She turns, and the doorway vanishes. There's a large table on one end of the room, she places me on it and then moves away, pulling out a fist-sized scanner.

"Hold still please," she intones. I flinch but do as she asks. There is a buzzing feeling that fills my entire being and then it's done. She plugs the device into some sort of stand, and a 3d hologram of my gem appears in front of her. She begins tapping away at it, peeling back the exterior to reveal multiple layers of complex patterns. I can't tell what each layer that she pulls out of the holographic gem mean, or even why she's breaking down my gem into layers, but I can tell that she's intensely focused on it. I want to know why.

"So... what are you looking at?" I ask. The Peridot pauses then continues with what she had been doing before. Just when I think she's not going to say anything she answers. It feels weird calling this peridot Peridot, I keep imagining Peri. I pause, trying to find a nickname in my head and finally settle on calling her SY, as she most likely is Peridot Cut 1SY.

"I'm breaking down the coding in your gem to garner an in-depth analysis of how you were made and if it's possible to return Rose Quartz to her..." SY stopped, clicking something and causing a 3D hologram of myself to appear before us. She sucked a breath in and shook her head.

"Never mind, this isn't Rose Quartz's gem,"

"What!" I cry, nearly falling off the table in shock. What does she mean it's not my mother's gem. The Peridot just turns and looks at me blankly.

"There is no need to be so frantic, this was at one time Rose Quartz's gem, but it is not any longer. Most coding belonging to her has been erased entirely, replaced by the data required to make you," she says.

"Oh," I say, relieved that everything I had built my life on wasn't a lie. That was when the last part of her statement struck me.

"What do you mean her data has been erased?" SY makes a tutting noise but does reply.

"How do you think our light bodies are formed to be individual? Each gem is made out of several particularly delicate layer of data that defines their personality, appearance, powers, and gem placement. Later on memories are added into that mix. Almost all the information on Rose Quartz is gone, the only things that remain are gem placement and powers, although it appears that even those are altered slightly," she adds thoughtfully. I blink, looking down at my gem and pulling my shirt up.

"So this gem isn't my mom?" I whisper, stunned by the revelation. This gem is me, not my mom giving me her powers, I am a rose quartz.

"Of course not, although I admit when I first saw you I believed you were an organic with a rose quartz gem imbedded in you, however now it appears to be more along the lines of you are a rose quartz with an organically made physical form," she opens her mouth to say something else but has to restrain herself.

"May I take samples from your physical body? I may need them, and it might be the difference between a demotion or my continued existence,"

"What do you mean?" I ask. SY begins to pace back and forth across the room as she talks.

"I have been given orders, which despite logic dictating the opposite I am expected to follow... I don't know what Charoite intends, but she knows what I could lose..." she whirled around to face me again.

"So may I?"

"Um... sure?"

After Peridot SY had finished taking the samples (she had been utterly fascinated with his spit) she starts putting the materials inside what looked to be an advanced safe.

"There," she mutters. Standing and straightening herself out she breathes deeply before frowning.

"Strange, Onix-"

The door opens with a rush, exposing a dark brown and black gem. She is drastically different to Peridot SY, with long black flowing hair that is pulled over her shoulder in a loose ponytail. She wears tall brown boots of different lengths. Her left goes up higher than her knee to vanish under her jacket. Her right boot stops mid-calf leaving her rich black gem exposed. Her jacket falls just above her knees with thick lapels that reach her shoulders.

"Hello Dottie," she says, stepping into the room. This gem is closer to Pearl's height but with a thicker build. De smiles at me as she enters. Peridot SY, Dottie, crosses her arms.

"You're late," she tells the other gem who shrugs.

"Only by a moment or two, a little bit of time won't shatter anyone." She chides before turning to me.

"So this is the organic Rose Quartz. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Onyx," she says, reaching out a hand. I take it, and we quickly shake.

"Well then we should be getting going," Onyx says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Going where?" I ask, confused. Dottie explains, turning to face Onyx and me.

"We're part of a rebellion against the Diamond Authority, and you should be gratefulI, we're all taking a huge risk by bothering to rescue you at all," Dottie points out.

"Dottie!" Onyx chastises, shaking her head.

"Ignore her, she becomes a grump when her logic gets broken," she said, taking my hand and helping me down off the table. Almost instantly she tosses a large sheet over me, darkening my eyesight.

"What are you doing?" I ask, struggling to arrange the fabric so that I can see out of it.

"Hiding you, we need to get to the Star Forces, and no one can recognize you," she explains, once again grabbing me by the shoulder and walking towards the door. In the last moment, she turns and nods to Dottie.

"I'll see you soon," she says and pulls me through the opening door.

We rush towards the warp pad, almost launching onto it. From there we bounce between three more warp pads not even pausing long enough for me to get a glimpse of where we are.

When we finally stop we're in a badly lit area. Onyx drags me away from the warp pads, but once they are out of our sight, she sighs and relaxes.

"No one could have followed us through that," she assures me, letting go of my shoulder. I take that as permission to look around. The entire place is dark, practically unpopulated. It looks like it's been abandoned for years.

"Where are we?" I ask, still looking around. Onyx sighs and begins walking, gesturing for me to follow.

"We're in an old part of Homeworld, this place used to be a thriving area full of worker class gems, now though it's abandoned, we don't have enough supplies and resources to maintain it any more," She looks sad as she says it, one hand running over the crumbling walls. She reminds me of Pearl when she talks about the 'old days.'

Onyx ducks into a door and I follow. Inside everything goes dark until her gem illuminates the way. Although with it's placement I can see the ground far better than the walls or ceiling.

I end up completely lost with all the twists and turns that we take, and I wonder if Onyx is intentionally walking us through confusing patterns to avoid anyone from tracking us. It makes me wonder why she feels that she has to do this, is life on Homeworld this dangerous?

We finally come to a door and Onyx completely relaxes, taking a deep breath she pushes it open.

My breath is taken away, we're standing in a large area a brilliant white eight-pointed star hung above on a banner. In front of me are more gems than I have ever seen in my life. I gape, trying to take them all in, every colour in the spectrum, gems smaller than me and nearly five times my height, all in the same room. Onyx smiles brilliantly, and the door vanishes behind her.

"Well Rose, welcome to the Star Forces," she says. I look up at her and grin, part of me wants to just jump into the fray, ask every gem I see their names, but I stop myself. Mostly because a familiar blue gem has appeared in front of me.

"Aquamarine!" I scream, dashing to hide behind Onyx, who stiffens, surprised by my response. There's a moment of silence than a slightly different voice than that of Aquamarine speaks.

"That's rather rude, I may be an aquamarine, but I hardly think that I am fear-inducing,"

I lean out from behind Onyx, staring at the aquamarine. I notice that she's different, her gem is on her forehead and her wings at filled with static. Her outfit is slightly different, looking more like a secretaries uniform than a schoolgirl dress.

"Sorry, an aquamarine took me from my home," I explain, blushing in embarrassment. She assesses me for a moment before her face softens.

"That's understandable I suppose, well then, Charoite will be arriving rather soon so I should get you to the meeting place. You can call me Jitters by the way," she adds, gesturing for me to follow her. I sigh but do as she asks.

We walk through the mass of gems, each step becoming harder and harder not to run off to explore. I wince but keep walking.

We finally stop, and yet another door appears out of the wall with another gem standing in the doorway to greet us.

"You must be Rose Quartz, my name's Amber. I'm glad you're safe, we have a lot to talk about,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amber

I look at Rose Quartz in wonder. This was a far cry from the magnificent warrior I had been expecting, however, I know I shouldn't judge, just because she doesn't appear the way I thought she would doesn't mean that she will not be as powerful as the stories say. I gesture to a seat, allowing her to choose the first spot. She does but seems uncomfortable with it. To my left Jitters settles on the table as I sit down beside Rose.

"How... how did you survive the war?" I ask. She turns to look at me in curiosity. But before she can speak the door opens, revealing Charolite, her large hands wrapped around a datapad.

"I apologize for being late- ah so the organic's here," she says as she looks up, stepping forward and sitting across from us. She takes up a single chair while Rose and I together are comfortable in one.

"What name do you go by, Rose?" I stare at her in confusion, but it is nothing compared to the shock on Rose's face.

"I'm... Steven," she says. I turn to look at Charolite and then back at Rose. They notice my feelings and quickly Charolite explains, occasionally glancing down at the datapad in her hands.

"Steven isn't Rose. She recoded her gem, essentially erasing herself from it and inserting Steven, an entirely new entity," Charolite says, but it doesn't help me. I can't wrap my mind around the concept.

"Thank you for helping me," Steven says, her focus still on Charolite.

"I was not going to allow someone who was innocent to be tortured and shattered," Charolite says calmly.

"So what are we going to do about getting her back to Earth?" I ask. Both gems turn to me and Steven is covering her hand with her mouth while Charolite seems thoughtful at the question.

"Getting Steven back to Earth is going to be difficult," she says, glancing at Jitters who is still sitting quietly on the table.

"The nearest opportunity is approximately fifty rotations, provided that the diamonds do not try to assign Charolite temporarily to another planet, in which case, depending on the direction of the planet in question we might be able to send... Steven back to earth sooner, or perhaps not for several cycles," Jitters says, tapping away at her datapad.

"I requested to have at least a cycle here on Homeworld," Charoite says, "but I agree, waiting for fifty to sixty rotations before requesting a ship should help abate any suspicion,"

A strange sound filled the air, causing 'Steven' to wince, a guilty expression crossing her features.

"Um, sorry but do you maybe have any food? Or water? I'm not just a gem, I have human in me too, and humans need to eat, and sleep, and well... other stuff,"

"I do. Dottie made me aware of your current limitations, it's quite fascinating how your gem works, she is still trying to analyze all the details," Charolite says, as she pulls a small box and a tube from her gem and hands the items to Steven. Steven opens the box first before excitedly throwing the lid to the floor and taking huge chunks out of a soft round material with her mouth.

"Fruit! Where did you get this!" She gasps between mouthfuls.

"From the Human zoo, it was recently relocated here to Homeworld," Jitters replies before Charolite can open her mouth.

"It was what?" Steven asks, slowing down now that she is eating her third fruit.

"The zoo's location was changed from not too far from Earth to be on Homeworld itself by the rule of White Diamond," Charolite adds lightly, glancing back to the datapad for a moment before focusing her attention back to Steven.

"Why?" Steven asks, frowning.

"According to rumor, some fool Agate made a mistake and then hide it from the Diamond's. She was shattered, of course," Charoite says, putting the data pad down on the table.

"Holly-Blue was shattered!" Steven yelps, shooting to a stand. I nearly fall backward at the explosion, which was somewhat impressive as I was still sitting down.

"And now I know her mistake," Charoite sighs, one dark hand covering her face. Steven glances between them before she approaches Charoite.

"Can't you get me home earlier? The Crystal Gems need me," She says. Jitters seeing the opportunity began to speak.

"I understand that you wish to return home, however, if any member of the Star Forces acts suspiciously it puts everything we have done and will do, on the line. You may no longer be The Rose, but if you stand for any of her ideals than you will understand that we cannot make your return happen for several rotations, and you are lucky that we have not made it a cycle or more," her tone and expression are severe. I frown, but I cannot deny anything Jitters has said. I always had to think about every action because if I didn't, it would reflect onto Charoite. Charoite was the reason I am alive, and that gift could be revoked by the Diamonds whenever they so desired. I owed so much to Charoite, it was the least I could do to help her with the Star Forces, and it wasn't as if I was unwilling. I could remember the other ambers shattered before me and it was only because of Charoite-

I shook herself, forcing the thoughts to another track. I couldn't think about it. Thinking lead to remembering, and I couldn't remember now. It still hurt too much, even though it had been a long time ago.

"Jitters is telling the truth. If we act suspiciously than we give the Diamonds reason to be suspicious. However, while you're here, I would be glad to show you around. Many of the Star Forces would be glad to meet you," I quickly said. Steven frowns and looks between the three of them. Charoite's datapad pinged.

She picks it up, and her face all but crumples at whatever it was she had seen.

"Amber, can I trust you to keep Steven busy while I'm gone… the Diamonds have called for me," no one else would have noticed the near catch in her voice, or the smooth slide over it, so it sounded more like the buzz of static, easily mistaken for Jitters glitching out.

"You'll be okay?" I ask, an attempt to reassure her and a plea for myself. Charoite smiles and gently cups my face in her hand.

"I will be okay," she agrees, gathering her materials and exiting without a second glance. I sigh, that was how Charoite was, we grabbed at intimacy in the quickest of moments, otherwise, we would never have an instant.

Usually, I would not be scared by the Diamond's calling her. Normally we didn't have the most wanted criminal in the universe escape the law because of us.

"Right," I muttered, shaking my head and forcing a pearl's smile back to my expression.

"You like mix-gem fusion, correct? It was one of the ideals that the Star Forces shared, well then I've got a few places for you," the smile had become genuine. She wondered how Steven would react to Electrum, let alone the actual fusions. She wondered what the largest mix-gem fusion that Steven had seen was. She doubted that it would be as many as Flourite, six gems was a record that had yet to be matched, and she was more stable than over half of the fusions in the Star Forces.

The way Steven's face lit up made me realize that I had offered exactly what the Rose Quartz needed. I take her hand and guide her from the room. Behind us, Jitters continues to tap at a holopad, unperturbed by our exit.

I head straight towards the warriors quarters, most fusions can be found there, and the ones I know the best are all there.

Steven looks around excitedly, taking in each gem to the best of her ability. A few times I stopped and pointed, pulling me to a halt to ask about particular gems. I had to stop three times to explain heliodors, amazonites, emeralds, and-

"She's an opal, one of three in the Star Forces, Opals are very high ranking you know," I explain proudly. Steven's mouth sags to one side, slack jawed.

"Opal? But- but Opal is a fusion," she says looking more than slightly confused. I pause, thoughtfully, trying to remember which fusion creates an Opal.

"Isn't an Opal Fusion formed from a pearl and… an amethyst? Am I correct?" I double checked, glancing at Steven. She nodded, still confused.

"Certain gems bonding together in a fusion form a certain type of gem. However that doesn't mean that gem does not exist in regular shape and form, there are only so many possible types of gems. Some of them are now obsolete, for example, no one sees moonstones anymore except in mix-gem fusion. Their use… the job they were made for no longer exists," she finishes. It wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a lie either. Sometimes a gem would be made and then discontinued almost immediately. Rose quartzes, as well as her own make, were examples of such. And the moonstones had been quickly replaced by several other gems with more specialized gifts instead of having a wide variety of skills. Each new gem type created became more and more specific when with their role. Each gem gets one ability and one role, so different from the Diamonds whose list of abilities was pages long and different for each one.

"So there could be non-fusion garnets?" Steven asks, and I can tell she is still struggling to wrap her mind around the concept.

"Yes. Garnets are actually of a rather low ranking. They're maintenance workers. Their job is important, but many gems treat them like scum, because they're easily replaceable, their status is similar to that of a topaz or ruby," I sigh. Steven seems upset, so I take her hand.

"Come, there's a lot to see without having to worry about the faults of our society," I say, pulling Steven the rest of the way to the warrior quarter.

The first gems I set my eyes on was Electrum battling Ama, the single Amethyst Fusion in the Star Forces. Electricity ran around Electrum's arms only to be swatted and defused by Ama's signature boiling water. Those two were the best-matched warriors in the Star Forces as neither fight with weapons. Instead, both fought with their natural abilities. Electricity for Electrum, and boiling water that never seemed to lose its substance to vapor for Ama. Her gems, one on her shoulder and the other on her ankle sparkle in the light of Electrum's bolts. Electrum's 'gem' runs across her torso like a sash, colored gold, silver, and bronze the three colors that make up her form.

Their battle ends with a blast of heat, throwing both parties back and outside of the battle square. Ama breaks apart, falling into a ruby with her gem on her shoulder and a lapis with her gem on her ankle.

Electrum shakes her head on the other side of the arena, static flooding through her form temporarily before she stands.

"A tie it is, that was a good battle you two," Electrum says, striding across the battle ground in three large strides, bending down to shake hands with the two.

"If Ruby hadn't changed her mind last minute we would have won," Lapis said, crossing her arms with a smirk. Ruby for her part rolled her eyes and tapped her Lapis on the shoulder.

"Be nice," she said, dropping back to her heels after tapping her partner's shoulder, a task that required quite a stretch from her. The lapis rolls her eyes, but a small smile tickles her features.

"Electrum, Zazzy, Ruby," I call, drawing their attention. Electrum stands up a huge grin crossing her features and exposing sharp teeth. Zazzy, the lapis's nickname fits her well, although I can't quite remember how she got it.

"Amber! Good to see you! Can I expect to see you in the ring?" She teases. I chuckle good-maturely.

"Maybe. First I want to introduce you all to Steven, she's a Rose Quartz gem," I say. Steven's frowning when I turn around.

"Actually, I'm a he," Steven says. It's my turn to frown.

"A what?"

"He, him, his. I'm a guy," she- no, he says. I wrinkle my brow, as do all the other gems. Eventually, Electrum shrugs.

"Alright, if that's how you wish to be referred as than that is only fair. It's a pleasure to meet you, Steven," she says, shaking his hand. Ruby and Zazzy echo the sentiment, Ruby going so far as to bow.

"I thought all Rose Quartzes were shattered after one created the Crystal Gems," Zazzy remarks almost immediately after. I wince, and Ruby tries to shush her partner. Steven shifts uncomfortably, then the entire story spills out. While he tells the story, other warriors gather around, listening with interest. Say what you will about soldier gems, they know how to be a good audience. Even I was drawn into the story, and I already knew parts of it.

After Steven finishes his tale, several gems began promising to help him. Even Electrum got sentimental, wiping tears from her eyes. I couldn't help but muse over the information Steven had provided. If what he said was true than Rose Quartz's shield was able to at least distort, if not stop sound waves. But of course there were limits to that ability, she had only been able to save two of her companions. Well, technically three, but where perma-fusions are concerned things can occasionally become complicated. Part of me wanted to press for more details on the 'monsters,' these corrupted gems. But I couldn't without earning suspicion. Besides, when it came to what happened to Rose, Pink Diamond, and the Earth, only the inner circle of the Star Forces, knew what happened, and even then we didn't have all the answers.

"So Amber, are we going to fight?" Zazzy grins, stretching luxuriously. I smile back wildly, hands reaching for my gem. All it takes is two fingers, and my intent and my weapon emerges. I pull it out and swing it lightly, generating a soft buzz. A few gems step back as I swing the short handled mallet, some watching it warily. They've seen what I can do with it after all.

"It's on," I say, stepping into the ring.


End file.
